Inspiration
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Usagi has bought Misaki a present in order to gain some impiration for his latest book. Misaki of course refuses to wear it, but will he end up being forced to wear it?


Author's note: Please enjoy!

Misaki opened the door to Usagi's penthouse, sighing as he walked inside. He had just gotten home from a hard day of school and work and had, had to walk home as Usagi was currently working on a new novel and Misaki had forbade him from taking time out of his work for him as Misaki did not want to deal with Aikawa-san when Usagi accidently missed his deadline. As Misaki put away his school bag and jacket he wondered what Usagi's novel was about, hopefully not another BL. After putting his stuff away Misaki quietly made his way to the kitchen so that he could prepare dinner, but on his way he paused for something had caught his eye. In the living room, on the coffee table sat a large white box with a big pink bow and note on it; curious Misaki walked over to the parcel and picked up the note and the frowned.

**'For Misaki'**

The college boy looked down at the box and tugged on the big bow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Misaki violently jumped and then turned around to see Usagi-san standing behind him, arms crossed, and an almost devious glint in those devilish violet eyes of his.

"Oh hello Usagi-san how's your novel coming along?"

"Terrible," the older man said with a sigh. "I have no inspiration whatsoever." Misaki gulped, he really hoped that it was not a BL novel or else he probably would not get to make dinner.

"Then go find some," Misaki huffed, causing Usagi to quirk an eyebrow. "I'm going to make dinner now." Misaki figured that he could find out what was in that parcel later. He then tried to get to the kitchen, but found his way blocked by the great Usami sensei. "Sensei," the younger male whined, annoyed. An uncomfortable, foreboding churning was beginning to occur him his stomach, a warning that something he did not approve of was going to happen most likely.

"I need inspiration," Usagi announced. The author then reached around Misaki, making sure that his boyfriend could not escape and grabbed the box. "Would you like to see you present?" Misaki blushed and looked away.

"Baka, don't buy me presents."

"But I wanted to, and besides it is also like a present for myself," Usagi explained calmly. Oh no, that did not mean anything good if Usagi was going to enjoy the present. Misaki was now scared. Very scared, and he was sure that he did NOT wanted to know what was in the box.

"I have to make dinner," the brunette said, but Usagi ignored him and dragged him to the couch where he sat the boy down and handed him the box as he sat beside him.

"Open it."

Misaki sighed knowing that any argument he tried to make would be in vain. He only hoped that it was nothing bad, or god-forbid sexual, inside the box. Tentatively Misaki removed the bow and lid...

The young man's face burned cherry red as he stared down at the contents of the gift box. "Do you like it?" the novelist inquired of Misaki who glared at his landlord something fierce.

"Why the hell would I like it? What the hell am I even supposed to do with it?" Misaki demanded to know.

"Wear it of course," Usagi answered as if it were the most natural explanation in the world. Misaki gaped at him.

"There is absolutely no way that I am wearing _that_!" he protested.

"I need you to for inspiration."

"No! A million times no! Why the hell do I have to wear it anyways? Are you writing another one of those boys love novels?"

"OI course I am," Usagi confirmed as he lit up a cigarette. "If I don't see you in it I will fail justly describe how cute the character looks in it."

"Baka!" Misaki exclaimed and threw the gift at Usagi. "I am not wearing it! Why can't you be a normal pervert and put your character in a cat suit? There are plenty of pictures of boys in cat suits on the internet. Get your inspiration from there!"

"Because you would know that?" Usagi said causing Misaki to go redder.

"Write a normal novel for once."

"Wear the suit."

"Like hell I will!" Misaki said and then stormed off. Usagi-san sighed, put out his cigarette, and then went to go catch Misaki. He would see him in it.

A very unhappy Misaki sat on a stool in Usagi-sans study whilst pouting oh so adorably and glaring heavily at the cause of his torment who was contently typing away at his computer, occasionally glancing over at his little lover. Misaki was blushing heavily, but then most people would if they were being forced to wear a bunny suit, and not just any bunny suit but a slutty bunny suit. Really it was unnecessary in his mind the way the suit was designed with his legs completely nude and the entire outfit itself being a skin-tight, white, and fluffy thing with a cute little tale in the rear. The ensemble was completed by a headband with white bunny ears that had been placed on top of the reluctant college student's head. The entire thing was humiliating and degrading, for Misaki that is.

"You are quite adorable," Usagi-san commented. Misaki glared in response and Usagi-san sighed, rolling his chair over to his little bunny boy. "Even cuter than a real bunny rabbit," he added. Usagi-san leaned forward and Misaki looked down in embarrassment, allowing Usagi to take the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss on the lips. After the author had accomplished that he rolled right back over to his computer to finish his bunny scene leaving Misaki to fume, even though he secretly enjoyed the kiss. Misaki lightly touched his lips with two fingers, smiling slightly, but then remembered that he was mad and so he went back to pouting.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
